MoonLight
by jojinator
Summary: This series is a series of one-shots about the alicorn princess, Luna. It speaks of how she deals with her publicity after she gets home from the moon. This will basically follow the flow of the show, replacing the mane cast with luna. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MoonLight

Chapter 1: Contemplating dark beginnings.

An MLP luna fancic By Joseph Martini.

Author's Notes: This little series is based on my favorite character in MLP, Luna. The series will be a series of One-Shots which are built like the show, but starring Luna. This series will feature shenanigans she pulls whilst trying to impress and win back her subjects. This first chapter will detail what she thinks of while alone, staring at her cration.

Without further ado, chapter 1: Contemplating dark beginnings.

It was 12 AM, Midnight, inside the royal castle of Canterlot. Everything and everypony that could be awake was asleep right now, all except one. Luna. The "Little Sister", the "Moon in the sky", "The other princess". She was not well known by the people in the courts, and quite frankly, she couldn't care more. All she wanted was for her creation to be seen by the people she loved so much. Or, at least, for those people to thanks her for giving them a blanket of darkness to sleep in.

That was what bothered her the most. Why couldn't they at least thank her for the moon to SLEEP under? Why had nopony noticed her creations? The last time Luna had these thoughts was a horrid time in her life. When she was nightmare moon. How on earth could she get her subjects to love her if all they saw was the inside of their eyelids? Why would they not sleep during Celestia's reign? She quickly dispelled these thoughts from her head and went to gazing at her glorious creation. The moon.

With all it's imperfections, the moon was her greatest pride, along with the nights themselves. She could see the dark clouds swirling over and around it, she could see the beautiful glow incandescently shining off of it. She knew every bump and curve. She had stood in every gap, everything there was hers. Crafted, molded, and then shined to perfection. And then there were the stars. The glorious stars. She used to doodle with them, leaving funny, beautiful, and heroic scenes to litter the sky. Each one not too bright, not to dull. But her thoughts were escaping her. It was now 4 AM, and within exactly two hours and thirty-four minutes, the sun would need to rise.

She then turned and went to the library, for within the hour, Luna's very favorite part of the day was about to unfold before her; her hour with Celestia, her beloved sister. The one who had forgiven her, the one who ponies sang praises of and dragons fear. The only one who understood her plight.

At 5 O' clock, as usual, Celestis would enter the library. It was 4:30, so Luna began to hatch a plan…. Something that would win her subjects back to her…. What if instead of trying to trap them, too keep them awake through an eternal night, she gave them reasons to stay up? She thought of the ways: she could throw a party (Her most obvious choice), she could get them involved in rearranging the stars, she could bring the moon during the day, she could _plan _a full 24 hour night (as oposed to forcing it on them). All these things seemed wonderful, but she needed her sisters attention. And speak of the devil, she walked in as soon as she was done thinking it.

"Hello, Luna." Her sister said, levitating two bowls. "I made your favorite, chocolate oats"

"Thank you, Celestia" Luna replied rather nobly "I was thinking of some plans."

"Go on…" Celestia said, eyeballing her sister.

"Well, I was thinking there were some peaceful ways to get our subjects to look on the moon," the younger sister started. "Maybe we could throw a party, maybe I could make some meteors fall, maybe we could get the subjects together and let them all rearrange the sta-"

"-Well, those are very good ideas, sister" Celestia interupted, "But how about we eat first?"

Luna nodded and continued to eat, most of the hour went by quickly, and they talked about luna's plans. It came time to raise the sun, and lower the moon, so Celestia led them back to the balcony their two bedrooms shared. "Ready, sister?" Celestia asked.

"Always" Luna responded.

And with that, they let the sun blot out the night, and luna collapsed. "The best way to start the morning" Celestia said while picking up Luna to take to her bed.

"And the best way to end the night"

End of chapter one. Hope you enjpoyed it, bookmark us, there will be more.


	2. Star Designer

MoonLight

Chapter 2: Star Designer

An MLP luna fancic By Joseph Martini.

Luna had spent the last night of the day mulling her "Design a star" event over with Celestia. The idea was that she could get all the members of her court in on designing the consolations, so that they might trust her more, seemed good enough a plan to Celestia. She gives them something she loves, they trust her more, like bonding. "Well…." Celestia started. "I don't think you should give them _all_ the stars, it DID used to be your favorite thing, you know, designing the stars…"

"I'll keep some for myself Celestia, and it's just moving them…. I have to move them every hundred years, anyway…" Luna started, obviously both bothered and annoyed by that statement.

"Well… you want one hundred strange ponies to come in and rearrange something you worked your entire early fillyhood on, why would you want that?"

"I don't want it, I need it, Celestia. Nopony trusts me, and this is bonding for them all."

And with that statement, she left the balcony.

Weeks passed, and Luna was at the end of a table with dozens of planners before her. All of them were important in something, she knew, but all she wanted right now was to tell them the party idea, then let them plan it. She was exhausted from listening to all the ponies' bickering and arguing over things like the clothes of the servants, the table colors, the viewing area, the podium, even arguing over her dress. This was all she could take. "Quiet!" She said in an unusually authoritative voice. "All we need is an area to sit, a table with a list of stars, and a telescope…. All. We. Need."

After that, everypony at the table got quiet, the only one speaking for a while to be Luna. "We need to stop arguing if we plan on getting ANYTHING done on this HUGE event. We need food, who's supplying the food?" Luna asked with a rather demanding tone in her voice.

A soft-spoken red pony with a heavy looking harness on named 'Big Macintosh' spoke up. "We have a shipment coming," He said and then paused. "Apples." And with that, he just left the room.

'Well, one down' Luna thought to herself. The rest of the night was spent in a similar manner with all the planners of the party. Soon, they had everything ready; food, drinks, tables, chairs, a giant telescope (Donated by the Ponyville library), and even lawn games for any fillys who came.

If anyone came, that it.

The entire next day was Luna's messengers walking through Canterlot and Ponyville, giving everyone who moved invitations to her party. they had a long list of people they didn't know, which was good, they thought, because soon they would know Luna, which is what this .event was about.

Luna looked at the list her guards just gave her. "You were right. I don't know anyone on here." She chuckled when she realized how well her plan was going. "Well, start preparing for tonight… there needs to be enough food and punch to feed 100 mares, 50 stallions, and 75 fillys." After saying that, she felt accomplished. 'Finally, something that will help them see who I am' she thought to herself. 'I'm not bad, and I haven't ever been since Nightmare Moon, soon they would see that, too.' She kept thinking of the day's events as she went to her favorite spot in the castle, the balcony. She only had 3 hours until the party started.

She sat there on her balcony for a short time compared to other nights, staring at her creation for the last time she could. After tonight, the old stars would just be an old mare's tale. Something to tell the fillys at night. In her sky was a story of love, a story of romance, a story of heroism, a story of the common-mare. She could see the dozens of constellations she did throughout her fillyhood, all of them meaning something. Orion's harness, the Milky Way, the crab nebula, all of these magnificent things in the night sky… would the ponies of the towns be able to make such beautiful creations? Her thoughts were interrupted by the clock striking 11 PM, just an hour before her party. She quickly made her way downstairs to greet her guests.

As she went downstairs, she noticed how beautiful the main room was. There were depictions of her famous constellations all over the walls, several banners which said 'Games', 'Star Design Area', 'Food', and 'Telescope', all hovering over their respective areas.

The night's events included; staring at the stars through the telescope, eating, planning where the new stars go, games, and before Luna rearranged the stars, a commentary by Luna herself on all her creations… Then, of course, the actual rearranging of the stars. Everypony was happy about rearranging the stars… everyone but Luna. That part of the night, the part everyone was waiting on, was what made her dread. Her sister's words earlier that day rang in her head… 'What if I don't like their job on the stars' designs?' she thought to herself. 'What if they design something ugly?'

An hour later, all her fears were realized. Everypony finished eating, and they returned to their drawing boards. While they were eating, however, Luna got too look at their designs. There were three planned designs completed; a skyscraper, a football, and a picture of an exploding firework. Luna didn't hate these pictures, but she would never make them. It would take all her thoughts of kindness towards her subjects to prod her into doing those designs.

Hours went by and it was 4 AM, everypony looked groggy, but still they looked at the stage, awaiting Luna's speech. "Today, I gathered my subjects to redesign the stars." She started. "This is a task I used to take upon my once every 100 years, but this one time, I have allowed you all to help. You have designed brilliant pieces of art to showcase in the sky, and I will put them there. Please, deposit any designs you have into that box, and I will place them in my firmament." She then started talking about her constellations. She gave a short story she made up as a filly for each. She then added, "This is the first time they have been rearranged in 1 thousand years, it is truly an honor." Then, her horn started glowing; So bright, all the ponies watching her gasped. The raw power she was commanding to rearrange the stars was enough to move the sun a thousand times over the horizon. Several tables started flipping over. 'I guess it's a good thing I warned them about this' she though. 'It isn't enough to flip anything, but all the tables they were standing near right now were purposefully bolted to the ground.'

After a couple seconds, the scrolls with designs started to glow, and she started crying. Hard. She realized what she was doing. She was demolishing all her work as a filly. After the stars had been moved, all the ponies stared at it, well, star-struck with awe. This caused enough of a distraction for Luna to sneak out of the party area, and onto the balcony. She was slowly sobbing when she realized where she was, and that she had to be at the library to talk to Celestia over breakfast. She wiped her tears from her face and went to sit at a large table in the library.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked, voice full of worry. In truth, she knew the answer, because she already saw the stars. She just asked so she could teach her sister a lesson.

"Well, all the stars are moved. They're still beautiful, but-" The younger sister stopped for a second and choked on some tears. "They aren't mine. Not anymore"

"Luna, you knew what you were doing when you gave them this privilege. It's great that you want your subjects to respect you more, but you shouldn't sell yourself out to get them to love you." Celestia said with the love and authority only a big sister could provide. "Maybe you should have kept more than one constellation for yourself… what was it called again?"

"Lighting the moon" Luna replied to the question, crying less whilst acknowledging her creation. "It's a portrait of you and me lowering the sun and raising the moon."

"And my wings are that big?" Celestia added sarcastically. "Getting a constellation, well…"

"What?" Said Luna, knowing what her sister would say. She said it every morning, and it was rather cheesy, but she went along with it.

"The perfect way to start the morning." Celestia said nobly as she raised the sun from it's bed under the horizon.

Then, as the moon sunk low into the sky, Luna added "And the perfect way to end the night."

-Author's notes-

Well, I don't know if this chapter is as good as the last, but, well, hope you enjoyed! As always, bookmark this page, I plan on updating often.

Have a good day, everypony!


End file.
